


I'll be yours

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, akko is buff and talks with a slight accent when she talks english this is canon, diana has a british accent you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Diana travels all the way to Japan from England so see someone very important again.





	I'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Me: PP is officially declared dead  
> Me: Stop telling people that I'm dead  
> Me: Sometimes I can still hear their voice

Nervously, Diana plays with the strings attached to her leather bag. Although she has hear headphone covering her ears, she can still hear the faint voices around her. She glances up, before her are people talking in a language she doesn´t quite understand.

Of course Diana is trying to learn the language but it is rough. She knows the basics so she was fine buying some green tea. Now she is sitting on a bench, listening to music while pretending to read a book.

Pretending, yes. She can´t focus at all. She wants _her_ to be here soon.

For the seventh time in a minute, Diana looks up from her book, scanning the area around her once again.

She landed at the Tokyo airport half an hour ago and texted Akko as soon as she got her bags. Akko promised to pick her up as quickly as she could.   
But Diana was still waiting.

Her phone buzzes, interrupting her music. Diana grabs the device and reads the text she just received.

 ** _Cutie:_** _I’m here, next to the fake palm tree, I can’t see you_

Diana smiles, she looks up before looking down, fingers quickly hitting the letters.   
_Well I can see you, coming over to you right now._

She gets up, gathering her stuff before walking away from her spot, throwing away her paper cup that was filled with tea before away in a trashcan.

Now she is five feet away from away from her. The nerves are coming back, all of the sudden Diana feels like someone put butterflies into her stomach, does a magic spell like that exist? If it does, Akko is the one who put the spell on her.

‘Hey Akko.’ Diana says, smiling shyly as she brushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Akko answers her with a hug, lifting Diana off the ground as she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist tightly. They twirl a few rounds before Akko lets Diana down but not letting go of her yet.

‘I missed you,’ she mumbles into the fabric of Diana’s blouse. Diana lifts her hand, running her hand through the brunette’s hair.   
‘I missed you too.’

Akko finally releases her tight grip from Diana. ‘How was your flight?’ she asks as she grabs a hold of Diana’s bags. Diana protests, trying to get one of the bags from Akko but Akko is stronger, lifting the bags above her head, out of reach for Diana.

‘It’s was okay,’ Diana then replies, giving up on carrying her own baggage but glad to still have her personal bag. ‘There was this annoying little kid behind me the first part of the flight but next to that, very good.’

The brunette hums as she leads Diana to the elevator. She presses the call button with her elbow. ‘So what do you think of Japan so far?’

Diana smiles. ‘From what I’ve seen from the plane, beautiful. Tokyo is so much bigger than London, I’m glad you know the way fairly good here.’

The elevator arrives and they step in, no one else is there.

‘My mom is actually waiting for us downstairs with the car,’ Akko explains to Diana. ‘Taking the trains with baggage can be really difficult because right now everyone is returning from their jobs, because of that my mom and I were slightly late.’

‘Oh that is okay,’ Diana quickly replies. ‘I hope my basic Japanese will be enough to communicate.’

Akko steps forward as the elevator doors open. ‘Don’t worry, I can help with translation if it’s needed.’ Diana nods thankfully, following Akko through the big parking lot.

‘Oh, it’s the green car over there!’ Akko exclaims, gesturing at the car with the bags still draped over her shoulder. Diana glances over Akko’s shoulder, seeing a woman seated, reading a magazine.

She had only seen Akko’s mother in flashes when they were skyping. Sure, they had exchanged quick hellos but nothing more.

Akko puts one bag on the ground, tapping on the window. Diana can hear a vague yelp as the woman puts her magazine down. Then laughter. Akko opens the door and greets her mother, in Japanese.

Diana can feel the woman’s eyes on her. She quickly bows and introduces herself. The woman smiles, introducing herself as Umi and to just call her that. Diana gives a shy nod as she sits down at the back while Akko puts away her bags.

They have a short conversation about Diana’s flight and how she is feeling, Akko helps with the translation from time to time.

Diana leans against Akko’s shoulder, tired from the long travel. Akko pets her hair. ‘It’s okay to sleep for a little, I’ll wake you up when we’re home.’ Akko doesn’t have to repeat that sentence.

* * *

 

‘Diana,’ Diana hears a vague whisper in the blackness. ‘Diana we have arrived at our apartment.’ The voice continues.

Lazily, Diana opens her eyes, realizing where she is. She gets up quickly, looking around. The car is no longer traveling over the road but has stopped in front of a tall building.

Akko is out of the car, leaning in and her hand on Diana’s shoulder. ‘We’re here, you really drifted off, didn’t you?’

Embarrassed, Diana wipes away a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. ‘I didn’t, I just had my eyes closed.’ She huffs. Akko grins. ‘Okay, got it.’

This time, Diana manages to grab one of her bags before Akko can. She smiles victoriously. Akko pouts. ‘Boo! I wanted to carry that one!’

‘Why are you so obsessed with carrying my belongings?’ Diana replies curiously.

‘I like to do something for you, when you’re in England I can’t do anything for you, now you are in my domain so let me do it for you.’ Akko answers with big puppy eyes.

Diana can feel her heart trying to escape from her chest and her cheeks heating up. She rolls her eyes, giving Akko her bag. ‘But only for this time!’ she warns. Akko has already stopped listening to her.

Umi already went ahead from the two so Akko and Diana are once again alone in the elevator. Diana studies the space. It vaguely smells like food and perfume, she doesn’t particularly dislike the odour. Akko is humming a song Diana thinks she has heard before.

‘So, Diana,’ Akko starts.   
‘Akko I,’ Diana begins.

Both the girls laugh nervously. Their eyes meet and Akko smiles, placing her hands on Diana’s cheeks. ‘I missed you, I really did.’

Diana closes her eyes, leaning into Akko’s hands. ‘I missed you so much my heart started to ache.’

Akko leans closer to Diana, craning her neck forward.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open. With a yelp, Diana steps back, hitting her head against the iron wall behind her. She whines as she rubs her head, following Akko into the apartment. She is whining because her head hurts _and_ she missed Akko’s lips.

* * *

 

‘Okay, that is my room,’ Akko explains, ‘You can use the guest or sleep in my room?’ Akko shyly ads. Diana grins, showing Akko her perfect teeth. ‘I suppose that I can stay in your room.’

Diana helps Akko preparing her bed. Akko leaves a way too wide space between their beds, Diana shoves it closer until they are connected.

Akko raises a brow. ‘Wow, aren’t you eager to sleep with me.’

Playfully, Diana hits Akko on the arm. ‘Shut up, you want to sleep with me more!’ Akko presses Diana down on her bed. ‘You’re right,’ she answers, her hot breath tickling Diana’s face.

Diana wraps her arms around Akko’s neck, finally kissing Akko after so long.

Akko is the first to break the kiss, gasping for air. ‘I’m not used to not breathing properly for so long anymore,’ she mumbles, laying down next to Diana, snuggling up against her.

‘Aww, are you a tired baby now?’ Diana teases, poking Akko’s soft cheek.

‘Yes I am,’ Akko snaps at her but with a grin, pampering Diana’s face and neck with kisses. ‘But you give me energy so now I’m recharged!’

Diana giggles as Akko’s lips tickle her, making her feel itchy all over. Akko stops her movements, only her breathing tickles Diana now.   
Diana looks around the room. There is a lot of Chariot merchandise and posters and figurines from anime. The room is clean, Diana somehow assumed it would be messy.

‘I cleaned before you came here.’ Akko whispers sleepily as if she read Diana’s thoughts.

‘I’m not even surprised but I’m glad you did that for me.’ Diana replies, adjusting her body’s position to Akko’s. ‘Won’t your mother be upset if she sees us like this?’

Akko shifts, facing Diana. ‘Oh don’t worry, I think she knows. After all no girl my age is so over the moon for Chariot anymore, or at least I think so.’

Diana frowns. ‘Did you have a crush on Chariot?’

A chuckle. ‘I was totally in love with her, Diana. But don’t worry, I’m no longer into redheads.’ Akko replies to her, a big smile on her face.

‘Hmm, I hope I can believe you on that one.’

‘Diana don’t lie, you were crushing on her as well.’

Diana hits Akko again. ‘Be quiet you, you sounded like you were to fall asleep moments ago.’

Akko laughs before closing her eyes again. Diana does the same, with a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the work yo or does it idk tell me your theories


End file.
